


Love, hotter then fire

by demonwriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Note i suck at writing, Post pacifist, Reader is an artist, reader is female, slowish burn, this is a side project, when i don't feel like doing the first one ima write on this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonwriter/pseuds/demonwriter
Summary: you're a person that volunteers sometimes, you volunteered to help some monsters move things to the surface, you were helping take supplies to a bar called 'Grillbys' you didn't expect to meet the owner that day.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a side project of mine whe i don't feel like doing the first story, hope yall enjoy it, this is my first time writing grillby

your name was ____. you liked drawing, okay like is an understatement, you loved it. and with monsters coming to the surface that just made you love it more. but you've had art block for the last week, even with all of the wonderful monsters walking around you just couldn't draw, so you resorted to the only thing that gets you out of your funk at times, Volunteer work. sure it gets hard at times, and half the time you don't wanna, but it helps when you can't draw,

you were helping take supplies to someplace called 'Grillbys'. you were carrying the supplies into the place, it was oddly just yourself since the rest of the others didn't like monsters, so that just left you.

you were taking in the last box, which was the heaviest, inside. you were struggling and about to drop the box when you felt a pair of hands on top of yours taking the box out of your hands, you looked up to be face to face with a fire monster, the fire moved and swayed in a gorgeous way that made your jaw drop.

he just turned around and put the box inside, gesturing for you to follow. you shook your head and quickly followed him inside. after he put away the box he opened a door for you to walk though, you stepped out and saw the quaint bar filled with monsters. dogs playing poker, a drunk bunny at one of the stalls, and a skeleton sitting at the counter. you sat next to the skeleton and took out your portable sketchbook and pencil. you watch as the man of fire walked around serving drinks, you started sketching a bust of him, trying to capture that gentle flame of his head, the sharp look in his glasses. you were so focused on drawing that you didn't notice the skeleton next to you watching you draw "I knew Grillby was hot stuff, but I didn't know humans thought the same" you jumped with a slight blush on your cheeks and almost dropped your book, you quickly caught it with a sigh before turning to him "Woah didn't mean to spook you" he chuckled and leaned on his hand "Name's sans, sans the skeleton"

"___." you opened up your sketchbook to look at the finished drawing "I see you got a thing for fire huh?" he elbows your side which kinda hurt but you sigh "No I don't, I just think his fire is mesmerizing, just absolutely gorgeous" you lean on your hand not noticing that Grillby's fire turning kinda blue at your comments

"seems Grillby's looking a little blue" he points to Grillby wiping a glass with a hue of blue on his face. you giggled at that and wanted to sketch this, curse you not carrying colored pencils, but you take a mental picture for later. you see him stare at you as if asking what you want "Oh right this is a bar." you think for a minute, you don't know the menu so you can't exactly order "Two burgs and the usual for me" Grillby nods and goes into the back, soon you hear a sizzling sound and the smell of something really good hits your nose "god that smells heavenly" you were practically drooling as you waited for the food,

it didn't take long for him to come out of the back and put the food in front of you two. you licked your lips and picked up the burger, gobbling down the food. it was the most wonderful burger she's ever tasted. "This food taste like it game from the hands of an angel, and cooked on the best fire infused with the most wonderful seasonings" you nibbled on the fries as you stared at grillby, you noticed something, there was a lighter color in his flames where his mouth would be, you could faintly see a smile play at his lips. and boom that's another mental picture.

soon you finished your food and stood up "Thank you for the food. so how much do i owe you?" as you dug for your wallet you saw him raise a hand as if saying 'its fine' you stared confused "At least let me pay for the wonderful food" he shook his head at you and went to wiping a glass "He's saying it's on the house." you didn't feel right about it being free but you sighed and stopped reaching for your wallet "Thank you again for the food, I'll be sure to come back!" you waved bye and walked out to go home.

 

* * *

 

when you got home you changed into comfy pants and an oversized shirt covered in paint stains, you pulled out a canvas and a pencil and started sketching, you sketched out Grilby with that small smile of his when you complimented his burger. you erased quite a bit of it a few times since you wanted to get his flame perfectly.

soon after a lot of erasing you got the look you wanted, you grabbed your paint's and started to mix the colors, painting his fire in the beautiful way you saw, the way his colors swirl together, the shine in his glasses, and the gentle glow caused by his flame, it was perfect.

you end up spending the entire night painting the portrait until it was perfect. you stepped back staring at it with a proud look, seems your out of your Artblock since the best muse for drawing lived not to far away. you picked up the painting up and hung it up next to your other paintings before flopping down on your bed really tired, you're glad its a saturday so no work, so a few hours a sleep wouldnt hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! sorry for a short chapter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! stay tuned for the next one!


End file.
